Collide
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: Draco and Hermione seemed like two people with nothing in common, but in truth they had a lot in common.  From aunts to pets their stories are similar and that's what causes them to collide.


**Aunt**

Draco looked at the picture; the wooden frame that it was placed in was brand new; he and his mother had just bought it at Diagon Alley. The old frame that was tossed into the trash was twenty years old; at least that's what his mother said. The picture was of a young girl of eleven years who had thick black hair to the middle of her back. She had twinkling black eyes and the biggest smile Draco had ever seen. He assumed that it was her first day of Hogwarts; after all she was standing in front of a sign that read platform 9¾. All Draco had managed to get out of his mother was that the photo was of his Aunt Bella; after his mother ran away to another room to cry. Draco would never know his aunt; he would only know a picture of her that showed everything she wasn't.

* * *

Hermione sat next to her mother and held her hand. "It's all right mum Aunt Mandy is in a better place." Her mother just continued to sob, there was nothing Hermione could do to sooth her. She hadn't now her aunt very well, and she wasn't good at helping people emotional her expertise was based in the many books that she surrounded herself with. Hermione's father walked into the room and sat next to her mother.

"Honey you can go on upstairs and get ready." Hermione stood and looked at her mother and father as they sat on the couch. They looked so sad, and seeing them only made Hermione sadder. She left the room tears streaming down her face wishing she knew how to be sad with them.

* * *

They collided quite a few years later when the Daily Prophet arrived at Hogwarts. Many of the Gryffindors sat around their table in the Great Hall eating breakfast as usual, but Hermione couldn't help but notice the distress written across Neville's face. Feeling like she should do something she stood and headed towards Neville.

"Is everything alright Neville you look like you've seen a ghost?"

Neville just pointed to the paper, "she's out." Hermione looked down at the paper and saw what was causing Neville to be so upset. Staring up from the page were the black soulless eyes of Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had literally tortured the life out of Neville's parents.

"Neville I'm so sorry." She couldn't think of anything else to say there wasn't anything you really could say that would sooth Neville now. She looked around the room and everyone seemed to go about their business as normal. It amazed her that everyone just went about as if nothing had happened, but what Hermione didn't know is that at the Slytherin table Draco was having a hard time as well.

* * *

Draco walked into potions on a mission; he needed to find out something from his professor. Just before class was about to start he headed up to Professor Snape and motioned for him to move to the corner. Snape obliged and they moved back away from the lab table that was set up in the front of class.

"Have you seen the papers?" Draco said in a harsh whisper. Snape only nodded and glanced around the room before he said another word.

"She'll be at your house when you get home for holiday so don't be surprised." Draco's eyes went wide with fear and Snape patted his arm.

"She's not as scary as you think she actually used to be nice before well everything. Don't ponder it now Draco focus on your schoolwork." Draco nodded although inside he was reeling. There was a lunatic living in his house one that had murdered many. He sat in his seat shaking from the pure thought of it. Snape went on with the lesson as if nothing had ever happened and eventually set the class free. He retreated into the dark of his office and the students took advantage of his absence.

"Draco?" He turned and looked to see Goody Granger.

"What do you want?" Hermione sat in the vacant seat next to him and picked up a bottle of some unknown substance and poured it in the cauldron.

"I know she's your aunt if you want to talk I'm hear." Draco silently cursed at her for being so smart, but didn't push her away. Someone knowing made him feel better and despite Hermione's knowitallness Draco appreciated her being there.

* * *

And that was the first time they collided.

**Ok so this was written for the "Can you write a Dramione?" comp at HPFC. I am going to continue this, but I want some feedback. This is my first time writing Dramione and I want to know what you think. Although this chapter wasn't a lot about them as a couple it will become more intense. I thought that they should have a small start. Anyways please review. :D**


End file.
